Shadow Light
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: Nova is a member of Fairytail and one of the most powerful ones. Her and Gray are in love but one day before she could tell him the big news. Nova is sucked up into the sky and dropped into a new different world. This world is something new. Will Nova be able to move on and find love again? Will she be able to save the life's that came into her life?


_**Hello my minions! ! ! Doing a crossover between Fairytail and FMAB! ! ! All rights go to their rightful owners. All I own is the plot and OCS. A lot of things are going to change! ! ! I hope you like this story! ! ! There is a pole that I'm doing. So when you have the chance go and vote please.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Lust then Love**_

 _ **Nova's pov**_

I just got back from a job with Natsu, Lucy, Gray and Happy. We been going on job's a lot in the last few week's. Lucy rent is about due. Same as for me, I been saving my Jewels for rent and food. What little I have left over goes for what I need.

Like clothes, shoes, shampoo, food and other stuff like that. "Hey Nova when we get back to the guild do you want to go on a job with me?" Gray asked me in a low voice. I looked at Gray as he slowed down to walk with me. "What is the job?" I asked Gray softly. "There is a man asking for some help, from two Ice Mage's. Since you copied my magic and I showed you how to use it. Can you go with me?" Gray asked me.

I love my power to copy others magic abilities. But sometime's I wish I couldn't do it. . .then again it's a good thing I can do other kind's of magic. Cause I'm hidding my true magic. The first magic I learned from my mother and father. The magic that I have is very powerful. In the wrong hands it can destroy the kingdom. But if any of the others find out. I would have to leave the guild.

"How much is the job?" I asked Gray. He smiled at me. "It is 200,000 jewel. We will split it." I smiled at him. "Will do. I go with you." I hugged Gray. Every time their is more of us, that goe's on a job. The less jewel you will get. "That's good to hear Nova. we can relax after we after we check in with gramps." Gray said and I nodded as I let go of him.

Gray smiled at me. "Thank's Nova. I know your rent is due soon. But with alll of us spliting the jewels. You don't have enough yet." I blushed a little. Gray is the only one that watches out for me.

"No Gray thank you." I said as we came up to the guild. Gray looked at me confused a little. "Why are you thanking me for Nova?" he asked me. I rubbed my left arms a little. "For looking out for me all the time. You know when my rent is due and how much I need." I said back as Lucy told gramps about our job.

"Will you let me stay with you when I need a place to stay." Gray said as he blushed. I smiled at him. "Yeah will I would do anything for my friends Gray." Gray smiled as tme. "Thanks. You think I can stay the night? So in the morning we have a early start?" I nodded before Gray asked gramps about the job.

"You two may take the job. Be careful." gramps said to us. "We will." both of us said at the same time. We laughed as we headed out of the guild. "Want to get something to eat?" Gray asked me. "Yeah but I feel like cooking. So want to go shopping for some food?" I asked cause I still have some food money left.

"Sure I have some jewel's to pitch in." he said as we headed to the market.

After we got back to my home. Gray went to take a bath, while I started on dinner. I have had Gray over a few times to eat a home cook meal. For a long time I just cooked for me self.

Gray is the only one that tried my cooking. He told me that he love's my cooking. So he came's around a lot to hang out and to eat my home cooking. By the time Gray got out of the bath. Dinner is ready.

Gray came over in his underwear. "That smells great Nova. . .by the way why are you in your panties and bikini top?" Gray asked me. I looked down and shock my head. "Look who's talking." I said a I nodded at his underwear.

Gray looked down and his face turned red. "I can't help it." I giggled at him. "I know. When I copy someone's magic there is a small changce that I might copy some habbit's. So far you are the only one I copied a habbit from. That's why I wear a bikini top all the time." I said as we put on our clothes back on.

"I'm sorry about that." Gray said as we sat down to eat. "Its ok as long as I have my bikini top. I don't care if I strip in front of any one." Gray mouth dropped open with shock written all over his face. I couldn't help but to bust out laughing.

"Nova I'm really sorry about that." Gray said in a low voice. I kicked Gray's chair. "Nothing to be sorry about Gray. I know there is a risk when I copy somone's magic. Besides its funny to see other's face's when I do that." I said to him.

Gray blushed a little. "I really don't know what to say to that." I smiled at him. "Nothing to say Gray." I said with a smile.

After dinner we packed out stuff and I took a bath. "Where are the covers Nova?" Gray asked as I walked back into my bedroom. "You don't have to sleep on the floor Gray. We can share a bed." I said a I crawled into my huge bed.

Gray blushed a little. "You sure about this Nova?" Gray asked me. "Yes. Now get you in the bed we have to get up early." I said and Grya then crawled over me and then got under the covers with me. I have my back towards Gray. I can fell Gray moving.

Then I felt Gray put his arm's about me. I rolled over to look at him. Then we kissed softly. Yes we have fling's every now and then. That is one of the reason's why we go on job's together.

Gray pulled me closer to his body. "Mmm." I moaned softly. But befoe it could get hotter. Gray pulled back. "I know its been a while since we had some fun. But we can finish this on the way back from our job. I will pay for us." I looked at Gray with a smile. Gray is alway's doing things like this for me. "Ok we should get some sleep." I said as I nuzzled his chest. "Yeah lets sleep." Gray said as he nuzzled me back. Soon sleep took over me.

 _ **My dream's took me back to a time when I was very happy. A time with my family and the forest that they raised me in. The day's when he teached me how to hunt and live in the wild. When I got older father and mother started to teach me magic. A rare and forbidden magic. While at the time it wasn't forbidden.**_

 _ **Lately I been having dream's about my past. But with Gray holding me. Soon my dream's would chance into something else.**_

"Get up Nova. It's time to get up." came Gray's voice and the smell of food. My eyes slowly opened to see Gray looking at me with a smile. I smiled back at him, then sat up rubbing my eyes. "I made us some breakfast." Gray said as I got out of bed.

I followed him to my small kitchen. We sat down and started to eat. I looked at the clock. We had time to eat, clean the dishes and to get ready. Before we head to the train station. "This is really good Gray." I said as we finished up eating.

"Thank's Nova. Go get change and then we can get going." I nodded before I kissed his lips. and left the kitchen. Once back in my room, I changed into my sexy clothes that I wear when its just the two of us on a job. A short tight black leather mini skirt, a red thong, a black and light icy blue tight corset and my hair pulled back into four pney tails. I sat on the bed and put on my heel's.

"I wish you would wear clothes like this more often Nova. You are very beautiful." Gray said as he walked into the room I blushed a dark red. "They others would just make fun of me." I said a I grabbed my bag. Gray looked at me as we left my small home. "They wont. . . .while maybe Natsu would." Gray said slowly.

I looked at him. "I think you are beautiful." Gray said before I could say anything. "Your a sweet guy Gray." I said as I bumped him with my bare shoulder. Gray blushed a little as we got out tickets for our trip. "Thank's Nova." Gray said as we sat down. I put my head on Gray's shoulder. "Your welcome Gray. Its's true you are sweet." I said.

Gray put his hand on my knee. "You are the sweet one Nova." A smile crossed my lips. "Thank's Gray." I said as I closed my eyes. We have a long way to go. So I'm going to sleep. "Sleep Nova. I wake you up when we need to chance trains." Gray said. "K Gray. Thanks." I said before I started to nod off.

 _ **2 day's Later**_

We walked into a badly burned village. "What happened here?" I said in a low voice to Gray. "It must be the fire monsters we are here to stop." Gray said to me as we looked for the village leader. The forther we went into the burned village. I could smell blood. pain, fear and death.

I kept my mouth shut. "Are you the wizard's form Fairytail?" came a deep strong male voice. "Yes sir. Are you the village leader?" Gray asked the man. "Yes I am." he said to us. "Where can we find these monsters?" I asked him. What ever these monsters are. They need to be stopped now.

They both looked at me. "Nova we need to come up with a plan first." Gray said to me. I looked at him as the air around me started to freeze. "I know Gray, but thisvillage has been threw a lot. We need to stop them now." I growled with rage.

Gray looked at me. "I see know." he said to me. "Sir we need for you to tell us every thing you know about them." Gray said to him. The leader took us to his hut before he told us about the fire monsters."

They are blood lusting fire monsters. That come's to the village and kill some of the villager's at night. Before the sun come's up they will vanish. "Everyone is so scared. I don't know what to do." he said as tears field his brown eyes.

"Don't worry we are the best Ice mage's in Fairytail." Gray said. I smiled and nodded my head. _**We are the only two Ice mage's in the guild.**_ I thought with a smile. "Thank you Gray and Nova." Gray smiled at him. "Its our pleasure." I said as i looked outside the cracked window.

The sun started to rise. We have hours before they come to finish off the village. "We have a place set up for you. You two can rest up before tonight." the leadersaid as a young girl came in. "Please followed the girl. I noticed that the girl kept on looking at Gray with lust.

I didn't like it at all. "Do you have a girlfriend?" she said to Gray with a lustful smile. Gray looked at me. I felt hurt as I turned away. We might not be dating, but I dont like other girls going after him.

Juvia doesn't know about us. She doesn't know that Gray just see's her as a friend and team mate. "Yes I do." I looked at Gray who is looked at me. The girl glared at me bit didn't say anything.

Once in the hut Gray stripped to his underwear. I smiled as I took off my heel's. On the tablethere is a bowl of different kinds of fruit. I took a peach and then sat next to Gray. who put his hand on my thigh. I smiled as I cut the peach in to two.

I gave half to Gray. "Thank's Nova." Gray said before he kissed my shoulder. I half heartely smiled. "Your welcome Gray." I said in a low voice. "What's wrong Nova?" he said with worry in his sexy voice. "Nothing Gray." I said. I wonder why he said yes to having a girlfriend.

"Nova I know there is something bothering you." Gray said as he put his hand under my chin so he could make me look at him. "Why did you le to that girl." I asked. "Cause I'm with you Nova. I know you wanted to go out. But you don't want to hurt Juvia. Cause she like's me to. I told her over and over that I don't feel the same. With you Nova I never felt like this before." I felt my heart beat faster.

I never thought Gray felt like this. "Do you. . . you really feel like that?" I asked him. "Nova at first I liked you but over the years I started to fall in love with you. Nova will you be my girlfriend?" Gray asked me.

I was in shock but I managed to nodded my head. "Yes Gray I would love to be your girlfriend." I said before we kissed each others lips. I never had a boyfriend before. Yes I been with guy's before, but they never asked me out.

Gray held me in his arms after we finished our peach. "I love you Nova." Gray whispered into my right ear. I blushed and smiled as I leaned into his bare chest. "I love you too Gray." I whispered back to him. Gray tighten his arm's around me.

His cool lips pressed against my neck making me moan softly. Gray lips turned into a smirk. One of his hands slid up my body to my chest. Making me moan again. "Gray you said we couldn't do anything till we finished our job." I panted with lust in my voice.

Gray stopped kissing my neck and just nuzzled me. "Your right Nova. I'm sorry but you are so sexy. Your turning me on." I blushed a little." Nothing to be sorry about Gray. I feel the same about you. I really want to be with you in bed all day." I said in a husky voice. "After we take care of the fire monsters we will dothat." I giggled as we talked.

The sun is going down now and we got all of the villagers out of the village till the monsters are dead. "Ready Frostbyte?" Gray asked me. Calling me by my nickname that he gave me. "I'm ready how about you Frost?" I said with a smile.

Gray blushed a little when I called him Frost. "They are going to be sorry for what they did." Gray said as we stood in the middle of the village. "Yes they are." I growled that made Gray chuckled at me. I bumped him with my shoulder.

Then we could hear wood cracking, the smell of burning wood. Filled the air. "Here they come!" gray said as the smell of sulfur hit my nose. Then these huge monster's jumped over some of the hut's. They looked like magma, black and orange red. Flames brusted from the crack's of the black parts.

"Look Mag some juicy looking humans." laught one of the magma monsters. "Yes Ma I see them. guess the others left." Mag laughed back. Now I'm start to get pissed off. "Lets get this over with Frost." I said with rage in my voice.

"I take Ma and you Mag FrostByte." Gray said before we both took off running at them.

Once the battle started I couldn't keep my eye on Gray. My battle with Mag is not a walk in the freaking park. Mag's magma punch hurt's but not even as hot as Natsu's flames.

"Ice-Make: Crystal Ice Sheild! !" I yelled as a magma blast came at me. Crystal Ice Magic. It's Ice but hard like a heard crystal. I made it hard like diamonds. Maybe I should change the name to diamond Ice Magic?

I got hit by another magma blast. That one sent me soaring threw the air and into a huge rock. I felt some of my ribs crack. Blood filled my mouth. I then spat out the blood. "Ooo kitty has some fangs. Its been years since somone lasted this long." Mag laughed. I stood up ignoring my pain. I rushed him pissed off more then ever.

"FrostByte we need to finish them off now!" Gray yelled at me. I could hear pain in his voice. I got hit again by a magma blast. "Why does the boy call you FrostBite for?" Mag asked me.

I never use that move much. Only when the enemy really pisses me off. "Why the hell would I tell you!" I yelled. Then he moved so fast that the next thing I knew. Mag had me by my throat. The heat from his hand's slowly started to burn me. I smile at him as he squeezed my neck. "I show you why they call me FrostByte." I said as I put my hands on his arm.

Then frostbyte magic started to take over his arm. "What the hell it this stuff!" Mag yelled with fear in his voice as he manage to let me go. But his hand snapped off like a twig. "Brother!" Mag yelled before the frostbyte took over his body. As Ma and Gray looked over at him. I got to my feet then kicked Mag in the chest. When I did this Mag's body crumbled to small pieces. Ma's eyes burst in to flames as he came at me. "YOU BITCH! ! !" Ma screamed at me.

My eyes started to glow Icy Blue with one look Ma started to be covered in frostbyte ice. Before he could reach me he was coved ing the ice. "Would you like to finish him off Gray?" I said as I looked at him. While my eyes turned back to my normal dark red eyes. "I would love to Nova." Gray said with a smile.

Then Gray smashed Ma to bit's. "We should go and get the villagers." Gray said. "You go get them. I will fix the village." I said as Gray helped me up. "Ok but be careful Nova." he said before he kissed my cheek. I watched Gray leave. . .will watch his ass as he walks away.

Man how much I love to watch that sexy beast walk or run or battle. I stood up, then took at deep breath. "Arc of time: Restore! !" I casted my spell. Soon the village started to be fix, like it was before Mag and Ma got their flaming hands of destroction on it. By the time Gray and the remaining villagers got back. Every one looked in shock as they looked at the huts. "How did this happened?" the leader said in shock. "Nova has the power to restore no-living things." Gray said with a smile.

"Thank you. You two saved our home. Before you two leave. We are going to throw you a feast tonight." the leader said with a huge smile. Gray and I looked at each other. "Sounds good." I said with as smiled.

It was around one in the morning by the time we got back to our hut. I stripped out of my clothes. "Sleeping naked I see." Gray said as I walked over to the bathroom door. "Yes but going to take a shower first. Want to join me Gray?" Gray smiled as he to stripped and followed me.

I turned on the water then got in. Gray wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me back into his naked body. I could feel how hard his cock is. "Since the job is done now. Can we have a little fun now?" I asked as his cool lips kissed my shoulder. Gray moved my red and purple hair away from my neck. So he can kiss and suck on it. Making me moan softly. "Yes we can." Gray said in a low husky voice as he rubbed his cock against my wet ass. Moaning again as he rubbed more and moves his hands over my wet body.

"Good casue I'm hot for you." I moaned softly to him. "Me to Nova. Now bend over please." I smiled as I bent over and pressed my chest up against the stone wall. "Ready Nova babe?" Gray moaned as he rubbed the very tip of his rock hard cocked against my throbbing wet pussy. "Yes Gray." I moaned again but a little louder as he slid the tip into my pussy. Every time we have sex, its like Gray is getting bigger. "Oh Gray! ! !" I moaned as Gray slide the rest of his yummy cock into my pussy. Its been months since we had sex.

I can tell that Gray has been waiting for us to do this again. Cause with every hard thrust Gray did, his cocke is throbbing bad. I know he wont last long this time but since we are going out. We don't have to wait or sneak around. "Nova I'm sorry but I cant last much longer." Gray moaned before he pushed his cock as deep as he could into me. Before he let it go. His hot cum filled me up. Still throbbing Gray pulled out slowly. "Its ok my love. Once we get back into this. we are going to be at this for hours." I panted as we finish out shower.

Gray threw me over his shoulder. I giggled as I spanked Gray's bare ass. As he took me to our bed. "Hey!" Gray said as I spanked him. I giggled more as the threw me on the bed. Then jumped on the bed between my legs. Our lips meant and are arms went around each other. I pressed my body up against his. Gray pulled back and looked down at me. "You are so beautiful Nova." Gray said softly as he moved some of my hair out of my eyes. I felt my face start to grow hot. No matter how many times Gray say's that it stills makes my heart beat faster and makes me blush.

"You know how to make me feel like a women Gray. That is one of the many things I love about you." I said as I put my hand on the side of his handsome face. "You are a woman that any man would be lucky to have. I'm happy you picked me Nova." he said before he snuggled into my breastes. I could tell he is tired as am I. The battle then the feast and sex took it out of us. I put my arms around gray as we started to fall asleep.

The sun hit me in the face. I rolled over rubbing my face into Gray's cool chest. "Morning Nova." Gray said as he pulled me closer to his cool naked body. "Morning Gray." I said as I looked up in to his eyes. Then Gray kissed my lip's softly. We got our stuff packed. said out good-bye's. We headed for the train. "Nova I got us a a privet sleeping cart." I smiled as out finders entwined. "Nice. So when we got get back to Magnolia town do you want to go on another job or rest for a while?" I ask as we got on the train.

"I was thinking we showed take some time off. We can spend some time together." Gray said as we walked into our privet cart. "That sounds good to me. . Gray I want ot ask you something?" I said softly. I been thinking about this for a while now. Even before Gray asked me out.

Gray looked at me as he closed the blinds. "What do you want to ask me Nova babe?" he said with a sexy smile on his face. I blushed a little before I asked my question. "Will since you baicaly already live at my place as it is. Do you want to just move in with me?" I asked him.

I couldn't read his face. But then he smiled and tackled me onto the soft bed. "I though you would never ask Nova." I would be happy to live with you." Gray said before he kissed me hard. Closing my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. Gray slid is hand up my bare leg. The feeling of Gray's warmth make's me shiver with pleasure. Then his head untied my thong.

Soon we were both naked and pleasing each other. Gray really knows how to please a woman. But I to know how to please my man. We finished warming each other up. Now we can get down to some real hot fun. Gray pined me down to the soft warm bed. I wrapped my legs around his hot body. "So Nova baby. How would you like it now?" Gray asked with a purr in this voice as he teased me with his hard cock.

"I want it like we always do. Try new things, get hot and sweaty, panting." I purred back to him. Gray smiled before raming his huge cock into my dripping wet pussy. I threw my head back and screamed out with pleasure.

"I loved it when I can make you scream like that Nova babe." Gray said before he went faster and harder into me. I moaned/screamed with pleasure with each fast but hard thrust of his hips. Job's like this one are the best. Because we get a privet cart and all the way back to the guild we be like this.


End file.
